


Between me and you

by Nami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Newt goes back to the station to look for Credence. He isn't the only one to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Between me and you 你我之間](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543335) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> I wrote this to a fantastic picture drawn by Mauw: <http://mto-art.tumblr.com/post/158599709885>.
> 
> Betaed by emptymasks on tumblr. Thank you!

Newt crouched behind a column, cursing himself for coming back to the subway. He was going to leave New York tomorrow and he had wanted to check the station again – a part of him still believed that a part of Credence could survive Aurors’ assault. There was a lot of space in his suitcase for Credence – or what was left of him – to live, without anyone having to know about it. Newt hadn’t even told Tina where he was going and right now he wished he had.

But who would have thought that MACUSA wouldn’t be able to hold Grindelwald for even twenty-four hours?

And apparently, Newt wasn’t the only one who had wanted to look for Credence.

He had noticed Grindelwald immediately, but it seemed like the dark wizard had yet to discover him. Good. Trying to keep his magic concealed and as close to himself as possible (just like Theseus had taught him after he had learnt about Newt’s hobby of sneaking into camps of traffickers), Newt hoped Grindelwald wouldn’t be able to notice him. Truly, the other wizard looked focused only on searching for the obscurus; his magic was spreading in waves, like a calling. It made Newt sick when he realized that Credence would probably answer that calling if he was still alive. Obscuruses longed for wizards, to magic their hosts were denied using. And such strong power as Grindelwald’s was like an oasis in the middle of a desert.

Grindelwald’s magic was slowly going away, but that didn’t mean Newt could stop being careful. He would wait another ten minutes before leaving his hideout to check if Grindelwald wasn’t anywhere close and then try to leave the subway. For a moment Newt thought about apparating away, but he quickly discarded that idea. He was still too hurt after yesterday’s whipping with that weird spell – Newt had a feeling he would get splinched pretty badly.

But it was okay. He was used to hiding and waiting till his enemies went away. It was just like any normal rescue mission. It –

“I found you.”

Without turning away, Newt dodged to the right while reaching for his wand. A fraction of a second later he heard a spell hitting the column.

“Nice reflexes.” Grindelwald moved around the destroyed column, playing with his wand lazily between his fingers, putting a distance between Newt and his case. Dammit. “Are you looking for the same thing as me, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt kept his wand aimed at Grindelwald, calculating his chances. Even without a wand Grindelwald was dangerous, but fighting wandlessly meant that Newt had a slight advantage. It was much easier to gather magic and release it through a wand than to keep a hold of it without any object. Maybe… Maybe Newt would be able to stun Grindelwald for a moment needed to grab his case and run away?

“Credence isn’t a thing,” Newt said, trying to move in circle, hoping to move closer to the column he had been hiding behind, but Grindelwald stopped walking and it looked like only firing a spell would make him move. “He is a human… a wizard and you used him.”

Grindelwald cocked his head, looking at Newt as if he was deep in thought. He didn’t look like a prisoner; he was wearing a suit and a coat similar to the one he had wore when pretending to be Percival Graves. Newt’s stomach clenched when he was suddenly reminded about how that man had looked like when his Aurors had found him. It was another reminder that Newt had to act quickly if he wanted to survive.

“Ah, yes, I did a few things wrong way, I admit.” Newt almost snorted at that. It was the nicest way Grindelwald would talk about catastrophe. “And it seems like he is really dead. Such loss for the wizard world… But at least I met you, Mr. Scamander.”

Grindelwald’s posture changed immediately. In blink of an eye he straightened, his magical powers flared to live almost leaving Newt breathless. He attacked, but Newt was ready for that, had been waiting for that moment since Grindelwald had started talking.

Newt blocked Grindelwald’s spell, dodging left, closer to the column. He fired a spell of his own, one of the more powerful hexes – it made a deep, strong sound when splashed over Grindelwald’s barrier. Grindelwald laughed at that and immediately launched a counterattack, casting spell after spell, pushing Newt back. Newt was good at blocking spells (it was useful in his not-always-legal activities), but he had a hard time blocking Grindelwald’s attacks – and it didn’t help that Grindelwald seemed to almost  _toy_  with Newt. His curses were much weaker than during their last duel; maybe he was tired too?

Newt felt sweat gathering on his temples; he was getting tired pretty quickly. Grindelwald pushed one of Newt’s spells to the side, close to where the case was lying; the ground exploded and Newt looked there, terrified that he hurt his creatures.

It was barely a split of a second, but it was enough for Grindelwald to win their duel. Before Newt had a chance to blink, he was hit square to the chest with what must be Cruciatus. Newt screamed in pain, the force of the curse throwing him away. His wand rolled from his hand, but he didn’t even notice, screaming in tortuous pain while his body was being burned alive.

Finally, when Newt thought he was going to die, Grindelwald lifted the curse. Slowly, trembling from pain, Newt turned onto his stomach and raised his head to look for his wand. Like in a bad book, it had rolled straight to Grindelwald, who picked it without sparing Newt a glance, looking at it with raised eyebrows.

“Very creative, Mr. Scamander. I was wondering who sold you a wand after you got kicked out from Hogwarts.” Grindelwald aimed his own wand at Newt, who prepared for another Cruciatus. But Grindelwald only did cast binding spell, tying Newt up – the rope felt like burning steel against Newt’s abused body. “Now, why don’t we –”

Whatever thoughts Newt had about his animals surviving this whole ordeal disappeared when something small and very angry jumped on Grindelwald’s leg and quickly climbed up.

Merlin, no.

“Pickett,” Newt wheezed, praying the little bowtruckle would run away.

If he himself couldn’t run away then at least he hoped to make Grindelwald focus on him, not on the case. Grindelwald seemed to not notice it and if there were any Aurors with a brain left at MACUSA someone would check the station after realizing that Grindelwald had escaped. Maybe it would even be Tina? She would take good care about all animals, Newt knew it.

Grindelwald cursed aloud, waving his hand at his own body. Whatever spell he had cast made Pickett freeze in mid-jump to Grindelwald’s face – probably to gauge out his eyes. Bowtruckles were more than good at that.

Looking bewildered, Grindelwald caught Pickett. He turned his gaze at Newt, waving Pickett like a ragdoll and Newt wished he had more strength to move, to save his friend.

Yet, all he could do was to beg.

“Please, leave him. It’s… it’s… between me and you.” Newt whispered, fighting down a groan of pain.

Not only he was tied up, but Grindelwald had to put some kind of a spell on him. Newt could barely move without his body screaming in pain.

“I thought bowtruckles didn’t leave their trees.” The freezing spell wore off and Pickett moved, trying to attack again, but Grindelwald was holding him too tight.

There was some kind of sick curiosity on his face that made Newt’s blood turn into ice. Grindelwald looked at Newt, smiling in the most unpleasant way Newt had ever seen, before focusing on Pickett again.

“They look like a stick. Interesting. Do they snap like sticks too?” Grindelwald grabbed Pickett with his other hand, causing it to whimper in pain. The unpleasant smile on Grindelwald’s face widened. “Why don’t we find out?”

“No!” Newt screamed, trying to free himself. He wanted to reach for Pickett, to save his companion, but ropes and magic holding him down were too strong for him to fight.

He could only watch, terrified, how Pickett smiled sadly at him before Grindelwald ripped that little body apart with a sickening sound. Newt stopped moving, breathing heavily and feeling as if his world was crumbling down. Grindelwald threw remains of Pickett’s body down as if it was something dirty and Newt felt tears gathering in his eyes. Pickett… His best friend, his protector and companion…

“More messy than breaking a stick,” Grindelwald mused, conjuring a tissue from the air and wiping his hands in it.

Newt saw red.

“You asshole!” Newt was so angry his magic lashed out at Grindelwald on its own. Newt didn’t remember the last time he was so angry, when - if ever - he wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to hurt Grindelwald now. “You didn’t have to do that!” Merlin, that wasn’t supposed to sound like a sob.

Seemingly, effortlessly Grindelwald blocked attack of Newt’s magic. He looked at Newt with calculating eyes before his gaze moved to where Newt had been hiding before, stopping at Newt’s case laying a few feet away from him. Newt froze when Grindelwald started moving towards it.

“No,” he whispered, trying to crawl towards his precious animals. “Don’t, please, no.” He wouldn’t be able to withstand Grindelwald hurting more of his precious friends! “Torture me, not them, p-please.”

Miraculously, Grindelwald stopped walking and looked at Newt with curiosity.

“You would let me torture you instead of those mindless beasts?” Newt felt anger bubbling at those words, but he kept quiet, blinking away tears. “I knew you cared a lot about them but… This is very interesting.”

Grindelwald strolled to Newt lazily as if they were friends on a walk together. Newt gulped when the dark wizard kneeled next to him; he was tied up so tight he couldn’t even raise his head up to look at Grindelwald when he was so close. That quickly stopped being an issue when Grindelwald grabbed Newt’s hair and pulled him up. With a gasp of pain when ropes bit into his body, Newt tried to hold his torso up. Grindelwald leaned closer, thrusting his wand against Newt’s throat; his breath was ghosting over Newt’s ear while he was speaking in cold, dangerous voice:

“You would beg for death if you knew what I was planning for you, Mr. Scamander. I’d even considered killing you to stop your misery.” The wand dug harder and Newt coughed, trying to calm down his fast beating heart.

He didn’t know if that was a spell or just the feel of Grindelwald’s magic, but he was slowly becoming terrified. The hand holding his head pulled back harder and Newt whimpered in pain.

“But now, Mr. Scamander? Now, I want to see what you are ready to endure for those animals. No merciful death you. And my dear boy,“ Grindelwald chuckled, brushing Newt’s hair with his nose, his lips moving against Newt’s ear. Newt froze, too shocked to even breath when the wand moved down, breaking his tie and unbuttoning first two buttons of his shirt, leaving burned skin on its path down. "I will make you wish you didn’t say a word about your animals.”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com). Let's talk there if you want to ^^


End file.
